Untitled
by Invisible Bill
Summary: betting isn't always fun especially when you lose. Saki learns that the hard way and now everything is falling apart. Rated for mature content. chapters 3 and 4 are up
1. chapter 1

Yu Yu Hakusho and all its characters are property of their respectful owners. I'm borrowing them merely for my own and your own enjoyment.  
  
La-de-la-di-dah. if you don't like my fics don't read them nice and simple. For all those who flame saying that they don't like my characters, again, don't read my fics. Do you understand that now? Good. On with the story!  
  
While drifting in a sea of pain and burning, agonizing heat, she opened her eyes, closing them again tightly when the warm sun left her temporarily blind. She attempted to shift her weight and sit up, but to no avail, she doubled up in pain and lay back down. Her body was aching all over, especially below her right breast. She reached over to feel the spot were the pain was coming from and found it wrapped neatly in cloth bandages along with her left arm and both her legs.  
  
Outside there were birds chirping happily and the bright sun seemed to be the cause of the comforting atmosphere. The young woman looked out the small, wood-framed window shielding her eyes from the bright light released from outside it. Trying again, more slowly and cautiously this time, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking down, she noticed that the bed she was sitting in was merely a mess of blankets and pillows thrown on top of a rather makeshift wooded table, with a board for a headrest, and slid to the corner of the room. Random things littered the floor and other items of furniture scattered about the room. Papers, maps, random jewelry and other precious items were carelessly left unattended and thrown to the floor.  
  
"The Fox will be back soon, I wouldn't leave if I were you," Said a voice from the doorway. She jumped and just then realized she was naked, but still didn't bother to cover herself. She turned to look at the spot where the voice came from. It was a very handsome man, with a long off-black ponytail and icy blue eyes. She shuddered as he spoke again, "I can't believe he brought you hear. damn kit." his voice was smooth and had the perfect depth to match his figure. He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and then smiled.  
  
"Please forgive my rudeness, my name is Kuronue." the words rolled off his tongue as he gave a simple bow. She nodded and looked back out the window. After a few seconds Kuronue cleared his throat and took a few steps forward casually.  
  
"Can I ask yours?" she never took her eyes off the tiny birds nest perched outside the small pane.  
  
"Saki." she said quietly. He nodded though she didn't see and then smiled walking to the door.  
  
"I just came to check on you so. unless you have any questions I'll be going now." Saki turned, stopping his tracks.  
  
"Where am I?" at that a loud bang could be heard downstairs followed by many exasperated yells.  
  
"Well, well, guess whose home." Kuronue walked to the exit and stood in the doorframe leaning to the side nonchalantly, "What's your problem now Kitsune?" Saki listened intently for a voice to answer. Kuronue was greeted with another deep scream and more crashing. The winged youkai just sighed and walked out of the room to slouch over the balcony.  
  
"You're fixing all of that I hope you know," he said carelessly. The other man could be heard growling.  
  
"Fuck it all! It wasn't worth it! Someone got hold of the plan and anything of any value was gone!"  
  
"Kami stop yelling!" Saki bawled lying back down and smothering her face with the closest pillow. The man downstairs heard her plea and suddenly calmed down.  
  
"She's still here? Hell, she's still alive? "He called up to the man on the balcony. Kuronue nodded and signaled for him to come up. Feet padded up the twisted wooden stairs quickly and stopped at the top. Saki made no notation of pulling the pillow off of her face as the two men approached her speaking in hushed voices. She felt the presence of one of the men standing at the bedside and heard the other shuffle to the other side of the room. She heard papers fly everywhere as if he had just thrown them off in a quick effort to clear the desk. In almost an instant she heard both men shift beside her speaking more hushed then before, one of them obviously getting annoyed. Seconds later her body felt cold and the soft down pillow was ripped from her face.  
  
A tall, silver haired man towered over her, his deep ambers eyes seemed to impale through her soul. She blushed as she saw him bend down to prod at her body and remove all of the bandages that gave her any protection from his piercing glare. Pulling up a chair, he took his index finger and started at her neck ran in down her stomach. He tried to trace his finger lower but she quickly snapped her good arm up and slapped him hard. Saki pulled her legs to her chest despite the pain of her broken one, and inched backwards till her back hit the wall.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled rubbing his cheek.  
  
"I'm indecent and you have the nerve to touch me? Who the hell do you think you are! And where are my clothes! I demand them back at once!" Saki yelled back. She had expected him to argue back at him but became extremely annoyed when he just sat back and laughed at her. Then Saki had noticed that he was pointing to the small waste bin in the corner.  
  
"Well, there is what's left of your clothes. They won't do you much good now besides I can give you things far better." he added in a rather tantalizing way. A shiver ran down her spine and she began to become frightened of what he meant. His fox like ears twitched this way and that and he cocked an eyebrow at her expression letting out a quiet laugh.  
  
"What? Don't you know who I am?" the silver-haired-man said rather confused. She shook her head and blushed.  
  
"Am I supposed too?" Saki answered. Both Kuronue and the other man let out a howling laugh and grasped their sides gasping for air after a few minutes. Kuronue was just wiping the tears from his eyes as the taller man choked out a few words.  
  
"Ever hear of a thief that they say is the worst in all of the Makai? He's a rapist, a swindler very powerful coldhearted man? " Saki shook her head again and watched the two men's jaws drop.  
  
"Who is that?" both the light and dark haired men shot each other the most quizzical looks they could muster.  
  
"Are you sure you've never heard of someone like that?" he asked once more.  
  
"Oh, give it up Youko she's never heard of you" Kuronue laughed poking him in the shoulder. Saki went pale.  
  
"Y-y-ouko? As in Youko Kurama?" she spat out uneasily and tried to inch away a bit more. Both men looked up and the fox smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Never heard of me huh?" Youko said in a cocky tone to the standing youkai. Kuronue pouted, crossing his arms and looked away mumbling to himself. Saki still looked uneasy, every thing that he had said about himself echoing through her mind. Youko caught sight of this and reached out his hand beckoning her to him. She swallowed hard and inched instead further away. Kuronue snorted his laughter, causing Kurama to kick him rather hard in the shin to silence him immediately, and then sighed.  
  
"Listen, only the stories about me being a thief, are true" he said to reassure her. Kuronue stepped back a few inches to avoid another blow and added,  
  
"Oh, yes, but Kitsune, you forgot the ones about being the trickster and liar and being quite the Playboy." He jumped out of the way of the foxes swinging fists and continued, "You know Saki-Chan he's slept with hundreds of women, and men if I might add..."  
  
Youko was off the chair and Kuro was dodging frantic punches here and there, "He's never raped anyone, oh no, not Youko. He prefers his prey to be willing then he had no reason to feel guilty about leaving in the morning."  
  
Finally Kurama landed one harsh punch into the winged youkai's face silencing him for good in this conversation. And the three of them all knew if that hadn't happened she probably could have kept listing faults for hours. Panting lightly Kurama sat back down on the chair sending death glares to the giggling youkai now sprawled across the floor.  
  
"The point was not to let her know that dumb ass." he whispered angrily.  
  
"Come here I need to change the bandages" he demanded rather harshly then he had meant to. Saki shook her head and began to tremble. 


	2. chapter 2

Weeee! Thank you for reviews people! I'm starting up the next chapter! And yes, Saki's clothes will return.  
  
Its short I know but its all I could muster in the time being if I get a few more reviews ill post a new one.  
  
**********  
  
"Come here I need to change the bandages" he demanded rather harshly then he had meant to. Saki shook her head and began to tremble. Youko sighed again.  
  
"Please?" he asked more gently this time. When she refused again his temper flared.  
  
"This is pointless! Go ahead and rot then, see if I care. It will only take a few days for the maggots to settle in." He spat and threw the cloth down. Kuronue looked at him in a rather disgusted way, and walked over to the desk where he was standing.  
  
"And what the hell was that for?" he asked pointing back to the woman on the bed. Youko looked up at his friend and partner in a sneering way.  
  
"It's her own fault. If she wants to keep the wounds open and infested well, then, by all means, let her. It's not my problem if I'm just trying to help and the stubborn bitch won't listen." The two were speaking hushed again as to try and block Saki out. Within a few minutes she grew very tired of their whispers.  
  
"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not sitting right here!" she yelled growing irritated. Youko turned around sending her a very intimidating glare and waked out of the room swiftly. Kuronue on the other hand stayed. He removed his hat and wiped his forehead gently and sighed replacing his hat.  
  
"Forgive him, he's still a little upset over what happened today" he sighed again.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked slowly placing her leg down, flinching every now and then. Kuronue shifted to the other side of the room and opened a few drawers.  
  
"There are some pretty rich people out there. Lots of rather beautiful artifacts to choose from. Youko wants to get his hands on them that's all. As a person he's not bad, I've known him since we were young. His intentions are good; it's just that his temper gets the best of him sometimes.  
  
"The only thing is that today he had a good plan going on. He's been working on this one for weeks. Someone got a hold of it and botched the whole thing up. Youko's just upset, he'll calm down in a little while."  
  
Saki leaned over the bed to look out the door. Peering outside she could see the Kitsune pacing at the foot of the stairs talking to himself. She laughed inwardly and pulled herself back into the middle of the bed. When she looked back in Kuronue's direction, his arm was outstretched in front of her face with a few things in his hand.  
  
"You might as well take a bath before you get all bandaged up anyway. Here take this, some soap and clothes." He took a large towel and wrapped it around her body as he helped her stand up.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you where it is."  
  
****  
  
"Feeling better?" Kuronue asked Youko as he walked down the stairs into the room.  
  
"I suppose," he replied rather gloomily, "What of it?"  
  
"I was just wondering when you were going to apologize for being such an insensitive bastard is all." He said smirking.  
  
"To you? What do I care if you think I'm insensitive? You're just too feminine." Youko said with a chuckle.  
  
"Not to me, to Saki." Youko looked up and ran his hands threw his hair absently.  
  
"So that's her name.." He said to himself. "I guess I will, later though." He added and walked out of the room into the shabby little kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Saki dressed herself carefully after drying off, and pulled herself up off the side of the tub. She rubbed the towel through her hair drying her platinum blonde locks quickly, then brushed them out with a comb she had found on the shelf. At that a knock could be heard at the door.  
  
"Come in." she said simply and continued to untangle her hair. Youko stepped in looking rather unnerved and fidgety. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes and frowned.  
  
"What was wrong with you?" She asked coldly. He flinched. 


	3. chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long to update, my computer has been AWOL for almost a month now so I'm borrowing my friend's laptop to upload these next few chapters. R+R pweez!  
  
---  
  
---  
  
"What was wrong with you?" She asked coldly. He flinched. Youko remained silent and frowned as though thinking of what to say. Saki grew bored of watching him shortly and turned to continue brushing out her tangled hair. 30 seconds passed by as though it was an eternity but then the Kitsune found his voice.  
  
"Turn around," he said simply, "your injuries won't heal if you keep using your body this way." Saki took his words offensively.  
  
"You know the least you could to is say please." She spat turning her neck to face him. Saki looked surprised to find him restless and squirming as she looked at him. Youko's ears were pressed flat against his head while he looked down frowning. He kicked at the earthy floor absently until Saki cleared her throat, he didn't look up. She cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing.?" she asked laughing halfheartedly. Youko continued to shift his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Waiting."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For you to turn all the way around."  
  
"I told you to ask properly."  
  
"Iyada!" he yelled, brow furrowed.  
  
"Oh, shut it Youko, you big baby" Kuronue yelled as he passed by the open doorway, "Ask her nicely." Youko sighed, defeated and angry.  
  
"Turn around so I can...help... PLEASE.." he said through gritted teeth. She smiled and began to turn around, but was quickly stopped when Youko came up beside her and picked her up.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Saki choked laughing a bit as his pulled her close with ease.  
  
"Never mind, I'm putting you on the couch. You'd prolly fall over backwards and kill yourself in here now that I think of it." He sported a rather disgruntled tone and frowned as he carried her out of the room. Mindful of her arm and leg, Youko gently placed her down inspecting her arm first. After treating the wounds properly, he bent down and began to inspect her leg, pulling her towel a bit higher then necessary. Saki smacked his hand away.  
  
"What?!" he asked with fake innocence. Youko smiled deviously and went to examine her hip.  
  
"Hn. It snapped back in.." he said and air of curiosity in his voice. Saki looked down to see the large black and blue bruise on her swollen hip. Youko caught her eye and stated haughtily,  
  
"And if you hadn't tried to get away from me earlier, it wouldn't look like that." Saki rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Could you blame me?" she said smacking his hand off her towel once again. The Kitsune growled playfully and placed his hand on her thigh just to get it pinched rather painfully. His face turned serious as he looked down at her distended leg.  
  
"This.. Is.. going to hurt..a lot." He added sighting her expression. Kurama smiled uneasily and extended his hand.  
  
"You can break it if you want. might take you mind off of this." He said pointing to her leg which was just as bruised as her hip. Saki took his hand, and bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. Youko leaned forward and hoisted her leg carefully to balance on his elevated knee. Finding the first break was easy; the bone nearly broke the skin. He held her leg strait with his thumb, because she was holding his other hand, and pressed his middle and forefingers lightly over the misplaced bone. Saki's nails dug into his hand as he snapped to bone back in place quickly, silent tears ran down her face.  
  
"Itai.." She whimpered trembling he leg was now throbbing. Youko looked up without turning his head and sighed.  
  
"Save your tears, there's 3 more to go." he ran his fingers over her leg, lower this time feeling for the break, and repeated his previous actions quickly, each time a painful wail emitted from Saki's mouth.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity he was finished. Saki sat there shaking uncontrolled, with tears streaming down her face freely. Youko bandaged and splinted her leg and set it down slowly on a tiny overstuffed footstool, then climbed up next to her. Pulling her closer, he leaned over and brushed a few strands of loose hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Gonna be ok?" he asked smiling cautiously. Saki nodded but the tears didn't stop. Kuronue was standing in the doorway of the next room, watching the two. He sighed, knowing well what the foxes intentions were, after she had healed. The winged man walked silently into the room, and handed his friend a cup full of a strange steaming liquid, and motioned to give it to her. Youko nodded and put his hand up to her chin, tilting her head to face him.  
  
"This stuff may not taste good, but it will make the pain stop. I want you to drink the whole thing, alright?" Saki nodded and took the concoction into her hand and downed it in two gulps. Before she had even pulled the glass from her lips she began to feel drowsy. Youko sensed this and quickly pulled his arm around her, holding her steady. Saki fell forward her body leaned into the man's before her and she quickly passed out. Kuronue looked from her to Youko, and laughed gently.  
  
"I'd say that worked rather well." Kurama laughed as well only his was more concerned then out of humor. Kuronue noticed this and glanced at him catching a glint in his eye he hadn't seen before, but was gone before he could get a second look. Youko picked her up with great care and carried her up the groaning steps as quietly as possible. Kuronue watched them both until they disappeared into his room. He grinned widely and continued to watch the empty doorway and the small flicker coming from the light inside.  
  
"Maybe it's not what I thought then." He said thinking aloud, and walked out of the room.  
  
---  
  
Iyada- "I don't wanna!" childish refusal.  
  
Itai- Ouch, pain.  
  
Kami- God  
  
---  
  
Oh the funness, I new chappie-ter I know its short but you'll live. I'll write a really long one next I promise!! Alrighty, now you must do your part! Comment!! And look out for the next chappie.  
  
~Ja ne! 


	4. chapter 4

---  
  
---  
  
!!VERY IMPORTANT!! This chapter contains a graphic lemon. There will be a clear warning as to where it shows up and it will continue till the end of the chapter. Until then it is safe to read this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with lemons, then I suggest when the warning appears you skip to the next chapter. The part itself won't exactly hold an important part in the plot as far as character development so you won't be missing anything but a hot and steamy sex scene ^^ enjoy.  
  
---  
  
---  
  
"Can I lie down too?" Youko said motioning to the bed. Saki sighed and rolled over cautiously.  
  
"Don't ask for my permission, it's your bed." She said through a small yawn. Youko shrugged and lay down beside the smaller woman, pulling his arms up behind his head.  
  
"So.what exactly did you do to yourself?" he asked prodding at her arm gently. Saki sighed and looked up at him.  
  
"I made a bet." she said simply. Youko prodded her again.  
  
"And..what happened?"  
  
"Well aren't you nosey!" she laughed. He shrugged again.  
  
"Can't help it, it's my job. Now are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Youko snorted his laugher.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean? Just tell me already!"  
  
"Why do you want to know so badly?" Youko stopped smiling, and his brow furrowed, frowning he thought of how to answer.  
  
"Uh.. I dunno. why are you sleeping in my bed?" he asked in a fake serious tone.  
  
"Because you put me here stupid, I can't leave so I have too." He smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Exactly, I have to know." She looked at him confused.  
  
"Wha."  
  
"Don't worry bout it." The room was silent for a few minutes until Youko began to giggle. Saki looked at him as though he were crazy.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so funny?"  
  
"No you may not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You may not ask." He said simply.  
  
"I'm lost."  
  
"Are you going to tell me now?"  
  
"Are you always this random?"  
  
"Depends on who I'm with. See if it's with Kuronue.yea.I guess so. But if it's with a woman.not usually."  
  
"And what do you call me? A beat up old hag?" She asked frowning.  
  
"Precisely." He rolled off the bed to dodge her frantic punch.  
  
"Some gentlemen you are.." Saki crossed her arms and pouted sadly. Youko looked up at her, eyes wide and ears strait up in the air.  
  
"I'm only joking. "He said pouncing up onto the side of the bed, "hey.come on. I didn't mean it." She looked over at him and laughed. Sprawled on the side of the bed lay a moping Youko. He had ears pressed flat against his head with a pitiful frown across his lips. Saki leaned forward and ruffled up his bangs, both of them laughing. Youko climbed back up onto the bed.  
  
"I made a bet with a few rather nasty Youkai. Don't think they liked me much. Well.anyway I won and they went after me. I'm not very strong so.I got pummeled." Youko looked interested.  
  
"What kind of bet?"  
  
"Just chance. dice roll you know... we were gambling." She looked up at him and was met with a quizzical stare.  
  
"What?" Saki asked.  
  
"Well.. What are you doing gambling? I guess. you don't really seem the type."  
  
"There was a rather hefty pile of money up for the winner. Should of seen right through what they were gonna do if someone else won though.I guess I was pretty stupid there. Anyway, I was playing with loaded dice. I'm rather fond of the number 2 you see." They both laughed.  
  
"So did you get to keep any of it?"  
  
"Not a single rock. I took off with everything and they spazzed, came after me, and mugged me basically." Sighing Saki rolled over to face Youko, "I wonder if my father is worried."  
  
"You have a father?" Youko inquired awkwardly.  
  
"Yes, we live in a small village around here somewhere. Well... You see, my father is half human, most of the people in the village are. That's why the place was created, because we couldn't go anywhere else." Youko just nodded not really sure what to think of it.  
  
"What about your mother? Is she a half-breed too?" Saki shook her head.  
  
"No my mother was a pure youkai. At least as pure as most can get in the Makai. But anyway, no she was an earth demon, met my father in one of his travels, they messed around and I was born. My father took off afterwards, brought me here. He raised me, I'm not a bit like him though, 'cept my eyes." She said pointing to them, "I have my dad's eyes, other then that he said I look and act just like me mum." Youko smiled.  
  
"You're lucky. There aren't many Youkai who were actually raised by their parents. By the time I was five my mother had been too worn out and died, she was rather young too as I remember. I never knew my father, and all my brothers and sisters were too weak to survive. I was the 'most handsome' of my entire litter, I remember my mother saying that. She liked my eyes, just like my fathers she said. And that's all I remember." He sighed, "I'm not complaining though, I like how my life had turned out, minus a few scars here and there. If it weren't for my mom's death I would have never met Kuronue. We met when I was a well, not a boy but I wasn't a man yet, I kinda ran in to him, literally. I broke his collar bone. Then we parted ways and met again when I was about... Oh I dunno 100. Been together ever since."  
  
"What are you too lovers?"  
  
"Eh... We've been everything. Lovers, enemies, partner's in crime, you name it."  
  
"So what, are you gay?"  
  
"Gender blind. I'm an equal opportunity lover, as I like to say. I don't think of people as man or woman, I'll fuck em both in the long run." Saki nodded and laughed.  
  
"Well that's an interesting way of putting it." Youko turned to her.  
  
"What's your orientation?"  
  
"Straight I guess. I would be an 'equal opportunity lover' as you call it, but I wouldn't know how to sleep with a woman." Youko laughed long and hard at that.  
  
"So are you a virgin?" he asked after gaining control over himself.  
  
"No I've slept with hundreds of men, just like you." She added with a smug tone.  
  
"Oh really?" Youko challenged, "Prove it, come here and spread your legs." He teased. Saki inched away.  
  
"I will not thank you!" she chided.  
  
Changing the mood a bit Youko calmed down smiling sleepily.  
  
"I haven't slept in this bed for some time now." He sighed, "I kinda forgot how comfy it can be." Saki bit her lip, and despite her better judgment, she pulled herself closer to the man beside her and placed her head lightly upon his chest.  
  
Youko cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her with interest.  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" he chuckled playfully. Saki smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Well you've just stolen the pillow, and I can't very well sleep properly without one, so you will just have to do I guess." Youko grinned down at Saki and rolled onto his side, pulling himself down to lay even with her. As he moved in closer, Saki realized just how bad of an idea she had had. Youko's nose was nearly brushing against her own when she began to nibble at her lip annoyingly. His golden eyes glowed mischievously as his hands cupped her face is a gentle fashion.  
  
It happened almost too fast for her to realize what had just occurred. Saki looked to the imprint of the mattress caused by his body. Gingerly, she ran her slender fingers along the wrinkled fabric, feeling the warmth slowly seep out of it.  
  
Saki then moved to touch her lips, were his had just rested. She didn't even have time to open her eyes, he was already gone. All she caught at a glance was the candle flicker from his swift movements. She looked up. Youko was now perched at the window his mind deep in thought. She cleared her throat but he still didn't look up.  
  
"Are.you ok?" she said swinging her legs gingerly over the side of the bed. She stood up warily straitening out the long skirt and top he had given her to wear. Walking slowly and painfully over to the window Saki stood up beside him. He pointed out at a small flickering light in the distance.  
  
"That your village?" he asked quietly. She shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I'm not even sure where I am."  
  
"Well, everywhere you see up until that village is my territory. This keep is slightly off center from the middle."  
  
"This whole place is off center. If you have all these riches why not build yourself a palace? How come you live in this little place?"  
  
"This keep is hardly little," he laughed, "Got enough room and supplies here to house 8 grown men with appetites the size of this territory for 3 years. But still I see your point, why live in a little run down place like this. Well, me and Kuronue built this oh.I dunno. a few hundred years ago. I bit after I made myself a name in the Makai. Anyway, this old tree we build it on is even more ancient then I am, not that I'm THAT old or anything though." He added seeing the look on her face. "Well. to answer you. its home. Its comfortable, and its all we need anyway. Sure I still enjoy living a stable lifestyle knowing that I could support myself and anyone else I choose to, but I mostly go in for the hunt for the thrills. You couldn't understand the rush you get, and the satisfaction of making it out alive. Its better then sex sometimes." He looked up at her smiling form. Smiling confused he laughed.  
  
"What's that look for?"  
  
"Your not what they say you are.that's all." Youko smiled gratefully and extended his arm.  
  
"Sit with me?" he asked. Saki took his hand and sat lightly on his lap resting her head upon his chest. The sun set slowly from the other side of the house, making everything before them glow in a deep red hue. It became dark quickly.  
  
---  
  
---  
  
WARNING LEAVE NOW IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT  
  
---  
  
---  
  
---  
  
---  
  
LEMON  
  
---  
  
---  
  
The sheets were twisted and tangled around there bodies. Saki had been staying at Youko Kurama's keep for nearly 2 months now, and had successfully avoided him and his lecherous ways until now.  
  
He had tricked her, his plan worked magnificently up until the time that she had caught on. But even still he was too cunning for her mind to comprehend, and now she lay here, in a mess of sweat and cloth. He had yet to strip her, and himself, for now he was simply teasing her, and it was working. Every soft hum, every move, ever breath sent her over the edge. Youko had successfully pinned her arms above her head and was currently working on getting her to moan by nipping and suckling at her collar bone and neck. She arched her back as he sunk his teeth in, drawing blood, and lapping up the delicious liquid.  
  
"Please.ahh.Youko I need..please more.." she whimpered. And that was all the encouragement he needed. Saki wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled at her hair tie, letting her white-blonde locks free to spread across the pillow like a halo. Youko smiled at this and leaned forward to nip and kiss at her swollen lips and licked his way up her sweaty jaw line, then returned to her lips for a deep, messy kiss. Feeling his hands around her back, Youko found the leather string that held her top firmly to her chest and ripped it, making the material slack and he gently slid it over her head, breaking the kiss. He looked down at her freed breasts, biting his bottom lip to hold in a groan as he bent down to suckle on one of the tender pink buds. She dug her heals into his back as he did so, and tightened her legs around his waist digging her hips into his own, grinding them together.  
  
Youko managed to pry her legs off of him long enough to remove her skirt which was thrown to the floor as carelessly as her blouse. While he busied himself Saki lifted herself up and began to tease him as well, licking at his neck and provoking him with sweet, soft butterfly kisses that made Youko shudder with pure delight. He began to strip himself when his hands were stopped as Saki blindly ripped apart his cloth belt and tore off his shirt with force he didn't know she had. It took him several moments to pull himself together after she had bent down and nipped at the large, clothed bulge between his legs.  
  
Eyes clouded with lust Saki pulled herself on top of him sending him strait to the bed as she absently ground her hips into his throbbing manhood. Youko groaned loudly reaching his hand around her. Grabbing her ass, he began pulling her up onto him more. He inhaled her sweet sent, his senses going into a wild frenzy. With one last painful groan he threw her off of him and pinned her down once again.  
  
"Sorry love, but I call the top tonight." He growled. Saki began to tug at his pants whimpering for more. Youko smiled and nipped at her lips one more time before pulling off the rest of his clothing, exposing his waiting, full erection. Saki took in every inch of his body, memorizing every curve of muscle, and crevice there was. Guessing his sensitive spots she began to rub his chest, circling her fingers around his nipples teasingly before she pinched one. Youko flinched and moaned arching his back causing him to grind his manhood into her thighs. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as she licked and nipped; rubbing at his shoulders and arms. Saki traced her hands lower until her hands rested on his finely sculpted hips.  
  
"Mmmm.wasn't Mommy right? You are rather handsome." Youko bit harder into his lip and looked away as her soft gentle hands caressed his member. He shuddered as she took it into her hands and began to pump it slowly.  
  
"Do you like it?" she whispered teasingly. Youko whimpered, ears pressed flat against his head.  
  
"Oh...fuck." he moaned curving his back to her movements. Minutes felt like hours as she began to squeeze and pump harder almost sending the poor now putty like fox over the edge. Nearly reaching his climax, Youko stopped her, ripping her hands away from his crotch. Breathing heavily he pulled himself over top of her on his hands and knees. Spreading her legs he gave her one last passionate kiss. Supporting his body with one hand, he took the other and slid 2 fingers gently into her wet opening. Her body arched as he slid his next finger in, then the next, and stretched her tight entrance.  
  
"Youko. Itai, please be more gentle." She moaned. He looked up and placed a tiny kiss on her belly.  
  
"Sorry love." He pulled out his four fingers and sucked them clean one by one, tasting her essences. Youko prepared himself, his massive erection bobbing at her entrance. Going slowly he pressed himself within her, Saki's walls were much tighter then he had anticipated.  
  
Saki bit her lip as white hot pain seered through her. Youko tried to press on but something peculiar blocked his full entry. He laughed and kissed her nose.  
  
"Slept with hundreds of men eh? You little liar, I guess I'll forgive you just this once.but maybe not next time." he laughed. Saki laughed behind the tears.  
  
"What are you talking about? You loser, if I'm having sex with you now, how the hell am I gonna lie about my virginity next time? I won't be a virgin anymore!" they both laughed.  
  
"Good point, sharp as a tack, you are love." He pulled her up onto his lap so that she sat carefully on his thighs.  
  
"I can guarantee this will hurt, if not a bit, then a lot. You ready?" Saki nodded uneasily and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hold on to me." he whispered gently in her ear. Youko wrapped his strong, lanky arms around her waist and shoulders, as Saki clung her arms tight around his chest.  
  
"Well, here goes your innocence." Saki screamed as he broke her within, burying her face into his chest crying. Youko pulled her closer and began to stroke her hair trying to calm her down. His size didn't help the situation much as he squirmed a bit trying to get both of them relaxed. Kurama continued to throb uncomfortably within her, his member stretching her farther then she had wanted. It was painful and awkward, not the fairy tale of "love-making" that she had expected.  
  
"The pain will stop, I promise. I won't move until you tell me its ok, alright?" not being able to open her mouth without screaming she simply nodded. Youko looked at her concerned. She hadn't taken it as well as he had thought she would be able too. Then again he was thinking she was experienced. He sighed comforting her best he could, but the painful pressure between his legs was becoming unbearable.  
  
Once she gave the signal that he could move, he began to rock his hips very slowly at first. Ignoring the want to go insane, he continued to rock at the slowest pace he could muster until her groans and whimpers of pain ceased. He began to speed up he moans of pains being overpowered by new ones of pleasure. Youko laid her back down onto the bed and linked his arms with her legs thrusting into her harder at her command.  
  
Kurama's mind was a fog. He could barely do two things at once when fully conscious. Right now he was having trouble remembering to breath and thrust at the same time. Soon Saki began to thrust as well. At first they were small awkward pushes, clumsy and against the gentle motion that he had formed. With time though, she began to get the hang of it causing the pleasure they were receiving to double. Youko moaned out every chance he could spare a breath, Saki was more vocal then the two, moaning and screaming for more.  
  
The Kitsune leaned down and claimed her mouth kissing her harder then he had meant to at first. Saki could barely taste herself on his tongue; it left a strange lingering aftertaste as well. The kiss was wet and sloppy, and when Youko had pulled away Saki couldn't help but laugh at him, a small pool of saliva was ringed around his lips. He smiled comically and licked it off bending down to kiss hers away as well but missing and delving into a deeper more passionate kiss then before. She lifted her chin forcing him to move his lips downward. He kissed lightly along her jaw line, licking down her neck and began to suckle on the bite wound he had created earlier nibbling off the scabs that had formed drawing fresh blood.  
  
"Oh Youko.. Harder please." Saki whispered hoarsely in his ear. Youko pulled his mouth away from her open wound and began to thrust as hard as there bodies would allow. Both of them moaning and screaming each others names.  
  
The bed creaked and groaned under the weight and actions of the two. Youko threw his head back and screamed raucously, pushing himself harder still. He could feel beneath him, Saki's muscles contract as her legs locked and spread wider. Youko's eyes shot open wide as he felt her body tense around him squeezing his manhood tighter then before. He could only faintly hear Saki scream, but he felt the full impact of her fluids as they were forced from her body onto his. While the woman before him lay exhausted from the force of her first orgasm Youko continued his quest for paradise. And he found it soon enough exploding deep inside her, in jerking spurts. Both Saki and Youko pulled in for one last kiss. He licked his lips as sweat dripped off his forehead, off his chin, and onto her breasts which were now swollen and sore. Both their bodies were drenched in sweat, and when Youko looked down at their conjoined bodies he noticed just how large of a climax he had.  
  
He withdrew his now flaccid member from her sticky entrance and laid beside Saki panting just as hard as she.  
  
"You.." He panted eyes half lidded, "Are you.. sure you've never.. done this before?" Saki smiled and planted a sleepy kiss on his cheek, and looked down gasping.  
  
"I'm bleeding!" she whimpered touching herself. She brought her hand up to level with her eyes. It was covered in a mixture of blood and cum. Youko took her hand and began to suck her fingers clean.  
  
"Its alright," he said between licks, "It happens on your first time. Your alright." He repeated. He swallowed the last of it and then pulled her forward into a kiss. She broke it and screwed up her face in a strange manner.  
  
"Is that what I taste like?" she asked innocently. Youko smiled and brought her head down to rest on his sweaty chest. He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Saki snuggled close as he pulled the sheet and blankets over both of them. Once he heard her breath even out, he kissed her forehead gently sighing.  
  
"That's both of us love. aren't we a pair."  
  
----  
  
Fwee!! For those of you who read it, I hope it was fun. Hehehe. Anyway how did it sound? It was my very first lemon I hope little miss bitch vindictive doesn't get a hold of this. Even if she does, I'm posting it on my website that I'm currently making for all you lemon lovers out there. It should be up soon.  
  
Reviews? 


End file.
